Uru
Uru(ウル Uru) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 12 of Getter Robo. Appearance Uru has the appearance of a mechanical green wolf with purple sideburns, a pink chest, and a dark red abdomen. Uru has two dark green horn protruding from it’s head with a mechanical box in between and has spikes all over it’s abdomen. Biography Emperor Gore comes up with a plan to blackout Tokyo, sending the humans into a panic. During one night, the Dinosaur Army sends out three large crates in the city. The crates open up to reveal body parts of a mechanical wolf. When the body parts combine into one, Mechasaurus Uru is created and immediately starts attacking a nearby power plant. After destroying it, Uru starts attacking other power plants. When it gets to the fourth one, Ryoma, Musashi, Hayato, and Michiru arrive. When Professor Saotome sees how fast Uru is, he tells the three Getter Machine pilots to form Getter-1. After doing so, Ryoma gets Getter-1 to use Getter Kick, but Uru uses it’s speed to dodge it. Getter Robo then uses Getter Tomahawk and throws it at the Mechasaurus. However, Uru catches it with it’s mouth and throws it back at Getter Robo. Hayato then changes Getter Robo into Getter-2, so he can use his Drill Arm. Unfortunately, the Drill Arm has no effect on Uru’s body. After Uru destroys the Drill Arm with it’s fangs, Musashi changes Getter Robo into Getter-3. Getter-3 tries to hit Uru, but the Mechasaurus keeps using it’s speed to dodge the attacks. Uru then uses it’s Back Missiles to destroy a nearby cliff, having it crumble all over Getter-3. Seeing how powerful the Mechasaurus is, Professor Saotome orders them to retreat. After looking through the footage of the fight, Professor Saotome comes up with an idea where Getter Robo will kick a bomb into Uru’s mouth while also shattering the fangs to prevent it from catching the bomb. The next day, Uru continues it’s rampage on other different power plants. Before it can get to the eighth, Getter Robo arrives as Getter-1. When Michiru drops off the bomb in front of Getter Robo, Ryoma decides to let Hayato kick it as Getter-2. When Hayato gets Getter-2 to kick the bomb, it ends up curving into the power plant, missing Uru completely. While Hayato is shocked of the results, Uru pounces on Getter-2 and damages the left leg with it’s fangs. When they try to retreat again, Uru fires it’s missile, hitting and damaging Getter Jaguar. Uru manages to destroy all the power plants, sending Tokyo into a blackout. It then aims for the nuclear power plant to let the radiation kill all the humans. When it gets to the nuclear power plant, Getter Robo was already there, waiting for it. When Uru opens it’s mouth again, Getter Robo throws an automatic jack to keep the Mechasaurus’ mouth open for them to throw the bomb in. However, the controls for the automatic jack wouldn’t work, so Ryoma decides to open the jack up manually. After putting Getter Eagle into automatic mode, Ryoma jumps to the jack in Uru’s jaw and gets it to open up. Musashi then transforms Getter-1 into Getter-3 so he can throw the bomb down Uru’s throat. However, he ends up missing and bomb detonates. With only one bomb left, Hayato decides to kick again. So he changes into Getter-2 and successfully kicks the bomb into Uru’s mouth, breaking the fangs in the process. Michiru manages to get Ryoma off of Uru before the bomb detonates within it. When the bomb does detonate, Uru is destroyed for good. Powers/Abilities Missile: Uru can launch a missile from the top of it’s head when it opens up. Speed: Uru has a fast speed. Fangs: Uru’s sharp fangs can give out a strong bite. Back Missiles: Uru can open up it’s back to launch four missiles. Zinc Alloy Body: Uru’s body is made of zinc alloy, making it impossible to break through it. Trivia *Uru is the second Mechasaurus to not be based off or inspired by any Dinosaurs. **It may have been based off the prehistoric carnivore, Dire Wolf. Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Quadrupedal Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju